A Vocaloid Christmas (Party)!
by Kasanelover
Summary: Piko's hit puberty finally, Teto's no longer a teenager, and Len's still a jackass. How will things go at this year's party? Happy holidays/Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas! :D After a year of not posting Christmas stuff, I make an amazing comeback! :3**

"BRING IN RUDOLPH!" Kaito screamed over the massive crowd of people.

Since it was Christmas, and New Years was only a week away, a spectacular party was thrown. It lasted days and one time months. This was usually the only time where everyone got together and not try to kill each other for food or get at each other's necks for the most stupidest reasons. And for the first time in forever, Macne and Teto got along, much to everyone's suprise. Macne finally had someone of her own and Teto...well, nothing changed about her, other than the fact she has no _human_ blood on her claws yet. And the fact that she's actually _shorter_ than her boyfriend is astonishing, for Piko had finally hit the growth spurt he had been talking about all these years.

Ruko's height, longer hair, new clothes, some muscle, and a longer tail: Just what Piko dreamed of and exactly how he looked. Other than that however, nothing really changed. He was still sweet and caring and loves Teto as much as he did when he was still called short.

Unfortunately, with him being tall and actually having muscle, he had to be what Kaito called either "The Ho(s)" or "The Oh(s)" this year. Interestingly enough, he had to be Rudolph. With electricity flowing through his veins, he was able to make his novelty red nose glow as bright as the sun when requested but mostly kept it as bright as a flashlight. He even had a deer tail attached to the base of his tail and an antler headband, plus brown pants with neon green straps and black buttons to make him look more like a deer, or at least have the colors. He even had polished black shoes to resemble hooves.

"Coming..." He said reluctantly as he walked through the crowd of people.

"OMG! He's shirtless! I got dem pecs!" Rin said, touching Piko's chest and biceps repeatedly like a crazed fangirl.

"Rin, please stop." Piko said during his walk of shame to the front of the people.

"But-"

"Please. Stop. Now."

Rin backed awat from Piko, not following him any longer. She considered what he was capable of, though he never actually did anything to hurt except getting a tomato head from how fustrated he became from her once. He would never hit a girl but even still, RIn was intimidated by him; almost like she was under his command...except she did things her own way numerous times rather than the way she was instructed to.

"HURRY UP! WE GOT PEOPLE WAITING!" Kaito hollered.

With a wicked charge to front from anger, Piko knocked over 12 men and almost Teto but made it to the front like Kaito subjected him to. "I'M HERE! STOP RUSHING ME!"

"You're slower than that pink thing I found that had a white tips on its tail and fingerless thingies!"

"Pink thing...white tipped limbs...Slowpoke?"

"I think so, I dunno. I don't give a shit about it. I kicked it as soon as it laid eyes on me."

Piko punched Kaito in the face, making him fall as fast as a block building. Blood also poured from his nose a little and the bridge of his nose was bruised.

"Ooowww!"

"Stop neglecting Pokemon and other creatures!"

"I don't even know what this _Pokemon_ is! Should I care? Are they real? Fuck no!"

"Why you little-" Piko reached out for Kaito's neck with his USB tail but was halted by Kaiko.

"Give him this one. 911 doesn't want anymore calls from us around this time year if it has to do with Kaito. _Especially_ Kaito." She whispered.

Piko stared at Kaiko, then at Kaito, then at Kaiko again. With all the paitence in his body, he sighed and backed away from Kaito. "I'll get him in January." He said to himself.

Kaiko patted him on the back. "You can get him on the 2nd. I promise."

"What?!" Kaito said, sitting up and staring at Piko and Kaiko.

Piko backed away more, trying his very best not to kill Kaito. He even avoided eye contact. "Touch me and I will hurt you."

Kaito mumbled under his breath and turned away from everyone, sulking in the process for whatever reason that wasn't Piko kicking his ass in the near future. Kaiko took out a dart from her scarf pocket ***yes, scarf pocket. Deal with it.*** and grabbed a bamboo straw that had a somewhat wide opening. She stuffed the dart in the straw and blew into the straw with great force, propelling the dart into Kaito's back.

"Huh?! Huuuhhhh..." Kaito fell over with drool coming from his mouth.

"That should keep him quiet for the next 4 hours." Kaiko said as she put the bamboo straw back.

"Thanks." Piko said.

"You're not off the hook, Rudolph the _Albino_ Reindeer!" Len said, having a clipboard and pen at hand and red shades resting comfortably on his nose.

"Oooohhhh fuck." Kaiko said.

"That's right! I vowed that I would take Kaito's place should something happen to him on duty! Rudolph, you where hired to do something and I suggest you do it!"

"I'm not doing anything for anyone." Piko said.

Len jabbed Piko's novelty nose with the pen in his hand and pulled on his straps. "Where's your tie/collar?! That was part of the costume!"

"I wasn't handed one."

Len pulled out a giant crate which said _REINDEER STUFF_ in red paint. He opened up the crate and pulled out a collar that had a tie already tied attached to with it super glue. "Here! Put it on this instant!"

"Who said I had to?"

"I did and so did Kaito!"

"Kaito may be older but that doesn't mean I take to the time to listen to his worthless shanagians. I'm only 19 and I have more common sense then him. Teto's only 18 and has more common sense. Nana's only _10_ and has more common sense then him!"

"It doesn't matter what a stupid 10 year old has to say! Now put on your tie and perform!"

"Whatchu say about Nana!?" Teto asked with her pupils slit.

"I'm not stupid! Teto, get'im!" Nana said, pointing at Len with a sharpened candy cane.

Teto gently took the candy cane from Nana with no struggle at all, assuming that Nana wanted her to use the candy cane. She turned to Len, hissed, and leaped towards him with her razor sharp claws out and her venomous fangs showing. Len screamed and tried to move out the way but wasn't quick enough. Teto pounced him and stabbed him with the candy cane repeatedly until it grew dull and broke in half. She left him with holes in his arms and candy cane crumbs all over his shirt and pants. Once she saw her job was done, she walked away from Len with her snake tail coming to life and hissing at him before going back to it's original, belt-like state.

Piko put on the collar-tie anyways, although he didn't exactly want to. Once Kaai Yuki started climbing on him to fool with his antlers, he put it on to fit the role a bit more.

"He could've at least made these plastic. No one likes the soft antlers." She said.

"Eeehh, if I have to rut something that isn't an animal, I need to do it without killing them from stabbing their brains or giving them a concussion."

"Yeah that's true. But your girlfriend's a fucking beast. If you have to rut her, you'll need to plastic antlers."

Yuki was one of those kids that had the mind of an adult. She cursed, she would bring up adult matters, and have professional discussions with those way older than her. It was all thanks to Kiyoteru that she was able to do such things. Though she's still subjected to go to school, she doesn't exactly pay attention and still manages to ace the tests given to her and has never once had a grade lower than an A on her report cards.

"Why would I rut her if-"

"I just said she's a beast. That should've been the keyword in the sentence."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Yuki jumped off Piko and walked away with an innocent look on her face.

Piko remained silent, puzzled on what just happened. It took a light scratch from Kitty to bring him back to reality.

"C'mon Rudolph!" Tei yelled.

"Yeah, do your thing!" Yuki yelled, although she didn't really care.

Piko sighed and did a few stretches before staring at Papa Macne, who was at the DJ, and asked him to turn on the music with a nod. With a nod back, Papa turned on some upbeat music that contained only 2 words for lyrics: Bubble butt. Soon, Piko began to twerk. All the girls that attended the party, with the exception of the little girls like Yuki and Nana, screamed and wooed at the sight of his butt cheeks bouncing up and down like jello.

"I'll make it rain, I'll make it rain, I'll make it rain!" Rin sang as she threw $5 bills over Piko.

Oliver ran up to the front and squealed at the sight of Piko's butt. When he had the chance, he ran up to Piko and squeezed his butt cheeks as hard as he could as if they were rubber balls. The result: Piko reacted like a deer. He didn't run, he didn't turn, he didn't even speak. He gasped and, with one foot, elegantly but harshly kicked Oliver in the face, flinging him through the crowd and towards a door that lead to the kitchen. Blood spewed from his face and even under the bandages over his right eye.

"...I'm okay!" Oliver held up a thumbs up.

Piko turned and saw Oliver aaallll the way in the back of the crowd. He stared for only a moment before sitting on a stool.

"Wow...Piko, you kick hard like a deer! Are you the human version of-"

"No, I'm not." Piko said, interupting Rin.

"Awww..."

Everyone went silent, though not for long thanks to Teto and her jingle bell elf shoes. She jumped around to make the bells chime to break the silence.

"...thanks Teto." Piko said.

"Your welcome! And guess what?" Teto asked.

"What?"

Teto, who had an elf outfit with an elf hat, pulled off her hat. Under her hat was a stick that was 4 inches long that pointed outward. At the tip, there was a mistletoe hanging by a white glittery string. "I'm under the mistletoe! Now you gotta kiss me!"

Piko grinned and picked up Teto, who was unusually light for a girl her age and species. He kissed her passionately on the lips and held her tight. She darted her tongue down his throat, making him choke a little. Fortunately, Teto pulled her tongue out of his throat and relieved Piko of his temporary choking. Piko became red but didn't comment.

"Sorry." Teto said with a tail wag.

Piko simply put Teto down and stared at everyone. "Umm...merry Christmas!"

Everyone grinned and huddled towards Piko, picking him and Teto up. "Merry Christmas!" They shouted with glee.

**Once again, merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas...well, because I can't spell the holidays that are similar to Christmas that aren't New Years, happy holidays! I love you all for standing by my side and favoriting, reviewing, and following my stories! ;w; I appreciate you guys so much! ;W;**


End file.
